


The Broken Path That Led to You

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Minor death, basically the path to the scions, child abuse (minor), not great at tagging, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: Shadowfeare Noire’s backstory, how he wound up with the Scions and found meaning in his life (prequel to Under the Shadow of Crystal)
Kudos: 1





	1. On a Stormy Night..

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did try posting this before but felt so nervous, but I felt a bit like telling Shadowfeare’s backstory. This story will be updated when I can, and will most likely not run as long as UTSoC

Rain pelted against the shabby roof. A storm was rolling in with loud thunder and bright strikes of lightning. But the thunder and rain wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of a bottle breaking against a stone wall. A tall Seeker staggered inside the small hut, soaked and growling in annoyance. His “wife” had gone off to the city again, a whore by her own name. 

Leaving him drunk and with the child. 

Why the hell did they even have a child?! Even more, why didn’t they just get rid of it before it was too late?! Cursing under his breath, the Seeker kicked a worn chair out of the way. The chair just narrowly missing the tiny Miqo’te cowering in the corner, hugging a worn down teddy bear tightly. “What are you doing you little shit?!” The father demanded, blinking around the room, his dark eyes looking for that crystal blue gaze that his “son” somehow was born with. “N-nothing..!” The tiny Seeker cried out in a small voice, his tiny frame shivering. 

The grown Seeker scowled and shoved furniture out of his way to get to the small boy. “You’re all that’s left from that disgusting whore...she doesn’t want you! I don’t want you! So why am I stuck with you?!” He shouted, grabbing the messy blonde locks of the little boy and dragged him across the room, ignoring the whimpering cries. With a growl, the older man kicked the front door open and threw the small boy outside into the rain and mud. 

Coughing, the boy tried to get on his feet. The sound of heavy footsteps in the mud made his skin crawl. A heavy hand struck him in the face, bringing a stinging pain he was used to, but it still hurt. 

This was normal..

Every day, he is met with his father’s wrath. He never seen his mother, nor did he want to. “Your stupid eyes! You’re a piece of worthless shit! Why don’t you just disappear huh?! You’re just an unwanted shadow that nobody gives a fuck about!” The words never changed. 

His only comfort was in the form of a tiny stuffed bear. His father tried many times to take it away from him, but it was the one thing the boy refused to give him. Even if he was beaten up, he protected the toy. 

Finally, it seemed the man was done. Giving the child another shove before going inside, the wooden door slammed behind him, leaving the child outside in the storm. 

Tears burned in the small Miqo’te‘s eyes, but there was no way he was going back in. If the man wanted him to disappear, then he’d do just that. 

And so, forcing himself on his feet, the tiny Seeker hugged his bear close and ran into the darkness. 

~~~~~~~

After awhile of walking, the Miqo’te found a small place that would shelter him from the rain. Shivering uncontrollably, the small boy looked around, finding a huge yellow chocobo lying on a large pile of hay. The bird lifted its head and let out a “kweh!” when it saw the small Miqo’te. The crystal eyed child stared back, unsure of what he should do, but he was starting to feel rather cold. 

The chocobo kweh’ed again and moved it’s body to make room for the small boy to lay beside it. Hesitantly, the Seeker approached the bed of hay, before slowly crawling on top of it. 

Curling up in a tiny ball, the child sniffled and hugged his soggy bear tightly. The rustle of hay made the boy look up to find the chocobo had laid down again, this time as close to the child as it could, giving the Seeker warmth. A tiny gasp came from the boy and he snuggled up against the chocobo, feeling it’s soft feathers against his face. 

Tomorrow, he will try and find a place to go. A place to belong.


	2. When Morning Came..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning came with something that changed the lives of two individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the 2nd chapter finished. I do plan on finishing the current chapter of UTSoC soon, but life got a bit crazy and haven’t had the time (and tbh motivation) to write. But I do plan on continuing and posting soon! But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter^^ and thank you so much for reading!

Morning came, the sun rising in the sky as a middle aged Midlander named Isaac Noire made his way to the chocobo stable. It was another day of making deliveries, so it was best to start as soon as possible. The ground was soaked from the storm last night, prompting the man to take care going down the hill. 

Approaching the stable, he let out a whistle. “Kweh!” The chocobo called back, but she didn’t come out. Isaac frowned a little and stepped into the stable, “What on earth are you doing, Celes-“ he paused, his gaze falling over a tiny frame tucked against the fluffy yellow chocobo. 

Stepping inside the stable, Issac got a closer look, and found himself staring at a small Miqo’te child. Gently patting his chocobo, the Midlander knelt down and gently shook the small shoulder. He couldn’t leave the child in the stable wearing damp clothes. They could get sick, and Issac couldn’t let that happen. 

After a few moments, the little Miqo’te stirred and slowly sat up, blinking crystal blue eyes up at the midlander. “Hey there, young one..” Isaac spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the young child. The Miqo’te‘s ears were pinned against their head, as they wiped their eyes. Upon getting a better look, Issac realized the child was a Seeker of the Sun boy. 

The tiny Seeker looked around before picking up a small teddy bear and held it close, looking up at Issac with uncertainty. The Midlander gave him a gentle smile, “Come now, Celeste managed to keep you warm from the storm, but we still need to get you cleaned, fed, and change you into some nice warm clothes. I promise everything will be alright.” He promised, offering his hand out and patiently waited. 

The Seeker looked at the large hand and flinched slightly, as if recalling an unpleasant memory. But then the boy’s stomach growled and he turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. 

The boy looked up at the strange man’s face. He..he seemed nice..and he was starting to feel the chill...

With a shaky breath, the small boy reached his free hand out and took the Hyur’s hand. Once the boy was close enough, Issac gently picked him up, gave the chocobo a pat, and carried the child to his house up the hill. 

Once inside, Issac carried the tiny Seeker to the bathroom and drew a warm bath. “We’ll get you cleaned up and put you in dryer, warmer clothes. I’ll make something warm for you to eat as well.” He explained. The boy blinked up at him and nodded slowly as he hesitantly undressed and got in the warm water. 

Issac helped the boy wash up, making sure to clean every inch, as well as his hair, tail, and ears. Little complaint came from the child. If anything, it seemed like he was enjoying it a little. “Do you have a name, little one?” The Hyur asked, helping the boy out of the tub and wrapping a towel around him. The Miqo’te shook his head, “N-no...” he answered grimly. Issac frowned. No name? He picked up the boy and carried him to his room, setting his down on the bed. 

“Is there anything you’d like to be called?” The Hyur asked, as he shuffled through drawers and a wardrobe in search of clothes that would fit the tiny Seeker. The tiny boy watched the bigger man walk around the room, his crystal blue eyes curious. A name...? He’d never thought about it before... “I..I don’t know..” he admitted quietly. Issac glanced over at him and smiled, “Don’t worry, we’ll find something.” He promised, turning back to the wardrobe. 

After a few moments, Issac found some old clothes, that were thankfully still in good condition. “I’ll get you proper clothes next time I’m in Limsa, but these should work in the meantime.” He promised, helping the child get dressed. 

Once the small Miqo’te was clean and dry, the Hyur picked the boy back up and carried him to the kitchen. “Let’s make you something to eat, I’m sure you must be hungry.” Putting a pot on the stove, Issac got to work on making some fresh stew, to warm the boy up. 

He wasn’t quite sure how old the Seeker was, judging by how small he was. But he wanted to guess the boy was around 8 years. Turning off the stove, Issac picked up a ladle and a bowl and filled it with some stew, carrying it over to his small guest. The Hyur noticed that the Miqo’te held a rather dirty and worn teddy bear tightly against his chest. “Would you like me to clean that up for you?” He offered, motioning towards the toy. The Seeker frowned and looked at the bear, before biting his lip. “Y-you won’t..throw it away will you..?” He asked in a shaky voice. “My goodness, no. I just want to get the dirt off of him.” Issac answered assuringly. The boy hesitated and nervously held out the small bear, his tiny hand trembled a little. 

Issac gently set the bowl and a spoon in front of the Seeker and took the bear. “Eat this, and I’ll go ahead and give your toy a wash.” He told the child, who nodded in response, picked up the spoon, and began to eat. 

As the boy ate, Issac worked on cleaning the bear. Fetching his old weaver tools, the Hyur mended the worn down parts.

A chime from the grandfather clock in the hallway startled the little Seeker. “Oh! The deliveries!” Issac gasped and carefully set the bear on the table. Looking at the boy, the Hyur frowned slightly. He couldn’t leave the boy alone here, but he wasn’t properly dressed to go out. Tapping his stubbled chin, Issac went into his room and dug around the wardrobe once again. “I know it’s here..somewhere...” he murmured, making a pleased sound as his fingers caught on the fabric of a coat. “Here it is..!” He pulled it out of the wardrobe and hurried back out to the boy. 

The little Seeker had finished his last spoonful and looked up at the Hyur as he came back into the kitchen. “Th-thank you..for the food..” he whispered, his small ears twitched, and his tail swayed gently. Issac smiled and took the empty bowl and spoon to the sink. “I have to make some deliveries, so I found a coat for you to wear.” He informed the child, draping the coat around the young boy’s shoulders. The coat looked a bit big, but it would keep the young one warm while they were out. 

The boy’s crystal blue eyes widened in surprise and worry. 

Once everything was cleaned up, Issac picked up the little Miqo’te up and carried him outside. “Don’t worry, the deliveries won’t take very long. We’ll be back home before you know it.” The Hyur promised, much to the little boy’s surprise. “H-home..?” He asked nervously. Issac chuckled, “What? You didn’t think I’d leave a child out all alone did you?” He smiled, patting the blonde head with his free hand. “From now on, I’ll take care of you.” The Hyur promised. 

The young Miqo’te still didn’t have a name, but he’d managed to find a home..and the kindness the Hyur had shown him in just a few hours had been more then his parents had given for as long as he could remember. 

And it was just the beginning.


End file.
